pharyngulafandomcom-20200213-history
Memes
A list of memes used on Pharyngula, either by PZ or in the comments. Please feel free to add more, links to usage on the blog is a plus. Bacon This stuff. Everyone loves it. Well, mostly everyone. Available in a surprising array of delivery mechanisms, and generally the source of its own memes, including baconcat. Clueless Gobshite A derisive term, the latter word which means roughly "a person with diarrhea of the mouth". Originally used by PZ to refer to accomodationist philosopher Michael Ruse, who in turn took offense and missed most of the actual criticism levied at him. The Courtier's Reply The false argument that a person cannot say there is no evidence for a given religious claim until they have first understood in detail every conclusion that follows from said claim. Prompted by H. Allen Orr's criticism of The God Delusion in the NY Review of Books, PZ wrote The Courtier's Reply as from a courtier defending his Emperor from Richard Dawkins' accusations that the Emperor was, in fact, unclothed. Crocoduck Based on a gross misunderstanding of evolution by used up child actor and Ray Comfort sidekick (yep, that's sad) Kirk Cameron. Cameron mistakenly thinks common descent means you can find the intermediary form between any two creatures. He points to the absence of a 'crocoduck' (a half-crocodile, half-duck animal) as evidence against evolution. Proponents of evolution generally find this incredibly silly, even for a creationist. Richard Dawkins and PZ Myers each own a necktie patterned with crocoducks, and often wear them to atheist/skeptic conventions. Cupcake Used as a non-gendered insult for trolls and others of an anti-feminist ilk. Cupcake is also known as the Dreaded C word. Generally, it's a noisy hint that the gloves are off. A cupcake is the main component of The Caine Signal The Internet awaits your outrage, Cupcake! You might be a cupcake if: ' *tone is more of a concern than content. Especially if that tone is used against your inane arguments. *how you feel about an argument is more important than the evidence, or lack thereof, for the argument. *you can't shut the fuck up and listen. *you leave in a huff and fail to stick the landing of your flounce. *your excuse for using the word "cunt" is that you're English and it's vernacular, doncha know. *you use the word "cunt" as an insult. *you think ''ad hominem is a synonym for "insult." *you think it's witty or pithy to insult someone by revealing private information. *you say "looks like I hit a nerve" when you receive arguments against your stance. *continually cry "citations needed" when citations have been given repeatedly and you refuse to click the links and read them. *you think anecdote = data. *you open with "but", frinst., I used to be an atheist, but... '' *you think plain speaking is aggressive and rude. *you continually repeat canards which have been refuted. *you can't manage to address people by name. *you can't manage to spell Myers correctly. *you are banned from commenting on multiple blogs/sites that are "opposed" to your stance. *you're convinced that people who argue with you just don't want the "truth" exposed. *you see things in binary. Everything is black or white, no exceptions. *you assume anyone who replies to you is angry. *you write that you have "many _______ friends", so you couldn't possibly be a bigoted asswipe. *you resort to "you're all fat freaks!" or "you're all virgins!" or "you're a 15 year old typing in mommy's basement" and so on. *you say "you all need to grow up" *you resort to "I thought this was an atheist/science blog. *you say "wimminz.com" *you think people arguing your stance comprises "internet threats!" *you say "you wouldn't say that to me if we were face to face! *you say "you wouldn't say that to a woman!" *you say anything like "''I think I've made my point, with a little help from y'all". *you say "I just have a different opinion!" *you keep making the same argument, ad nauseum, while never addressing any other viewpoint. *you think women are being hyperbolic and hyperventilating when it comes to an issue of the autonomy of women. Cyberpistol The weapon used by atheist brigands to rob trucks trundling down the tubes of the internet. First mentioned by Thomas Foley, calling for increased security at the Republican National Convention because he believed that PZ had "loaded a cyberpistol and he's cocked it and he's left it on the table". Deep Rifts If atheists disagree on anything, then there are Deep Rifts that threaten to tear the whole movement apart. If they agree that's probably because they're all mindlessly following Dawkins. "Fuckin' Magnets, How Do They Work?" This meme is known broadly on the internets: http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/fcking-magnets-how-do-they-work Gay Sex with Brownian Everyone wants Gay Sex (also Ghey Secks) with Brownian. This was first pointed out here by a Troll who appeared offended by discussion of global warming and suggested that Mattir and Brownian should have some. All commenters want this. Yes, everyone. Everywhere. Some of them may not know it yet, but they do. There is a long line and much paperwork to fill out. Also, regardless of your genitalia, sex with Brownian is gay sex. This miracle is not yet explained, but current conjecture is that Brownian is, in fact, of the rare 11th sex predicted by string theory. Plus, of course, there are No Women on Pharyngula. "Get in the Feckin' Sack" This comes from a remark made by Irish comedian Dara O'Briain during a standup comedy act. "Right now I'd take homeopaths and I'd put them in a big sack with psychics, astrologers and priests and I'd close the top of the sack with string and I'd hit them all with sticks...Get in the feckin' sack." The remarks start at 2:20 on this YouTube video. YMvMb90hem8 Origin The idea itself seems to come from folklore, where stories recount evildoers punished and murderers foiled when they are lured into a sack and beaten. "GOATS ON FIRE!" see: Goats on Fire "Happy Monkey" Inspired by an email PZ received, which ended: : Until then, happy monkey! (or what ever non Christmas evolution people say) : P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (It's about calling it what it is!) Usage note: Happy Monkey is uttered without articles (a, an, the). Incorrect: "Have a Happy Monkey, everyone!". Correct: "Happy Monkey everybody!". Presumably it does not refer to any particular primate, but rather the general cognitive state of being gleeful and monkey-like. Kwok See John Kwok, Memes Naked Lesbians Masturbating with Bibles Something you shouldn't have on your t-shirt if you're planning to visit the The Creation “Museum”: : "Do not show up wearing obscenities or particularly abusive articles of clothing. Dress casual, but look good — you are setting an example. Pro-science t-shirts are excellent, t-shirts with naked lesbians masturbating with bibles will give them an excuse to throw you out, so don't do it." (source) As the majority of Pharyngulites only possess clothing depicting nude lesbians using holy texts as masturbatory aids, many had to purchase new items. Pearl clutching The action of clutching one's pearl necklace to one's chest, in response to some vulgar miscreant using (gasp) rude language, or (sits down feeling faint) speaking ill of the religious. People's Republic of Pharyngula (PRP) A humorous reference to an imaginary country of Pharyngulites with its own passport. "Poopyhead" An affectionate term for PZ Myers. PZ approves: : "You can call me a poopyhead all you want..." (source) Porcupine The preferred animal for ill-received commenters to be urged to implement, usually decaying and sideways, into their orifice of choice. Originated here. "PYGMIES + DWARFS" Inspired by a creationist here. Usage is flexible, as with many such phrases. Generally, if you need a comically bizarre non sequitur—especially in a parody of a tinfoil hatter's word salad—a challenge referencing this phrase, and possibly starting 'If you doubt this is possible...', is a nice, traditional choice. Raisin Date A misspelling of raison d'être, originated here. Raptor Jesus Raptor Jesus is a widely known internet meme consisting of a raptor's head crudely photoshopped onto any picture of Jesus. The second coming of Raptor Jesus actually occurred last Thursday. Many were expecting a massive Earth shattering event to announce His presence but instead He arrived on United Airlines Flight 47 to Dulles. He has not yet rendered judgment on the sinners of the world but instead is sitting in His basement eating Ramen, contemplating the fate of the world, and spinning a dreidel. Rusty Knife Predecessor meme to the Porcupine. Derives from a frequently mis-quoted post by Cath the Canberra Cook, on a thread concerning Bill Donohue’s rape apologetics: :Yeah, well, usually I'm 100% with the "no-one ever deserves to be raped" line. And also 100% opposed to torture. But rape and torture apologists really make that position hard to sustain. Fuck that shithead sideways with a rusty knife. (Umm, but only metaphorically. *Draws self heroically back from cliffedge*) The line '''“Fuck that shithead sideways with a rusty knife.” was notably cherry-picked by the Tom Johnson sockpuppet collective on the Intersocktion shortly afterwards, omitting the comment directly following that stressed its metaphorical nature. The meme mutated rapidly, and one particular version of the same metaphorical insult was e-mailed by third parties to Sheril Kershenbaum, provoking another sock-puppet infested train-wreck. *John Kw*k version: Kw*k yourself sideways with a Leica M7 rangefinder *Porcupine version: Fuck yourself sideways with a decomposing porcupine Shock Horror An interjection of mock astonishment and offense over something unremarkable. See: Shock Horror "Sniny" Originated as a typo, here. The Spanking Couch A punishment or reward—this depends somewhat on context and upon what works for you—occasionally offered, requested, and/or threatened to and/or by Pharyngulites for various infractions and/or notable moments of win. Frequently (but not exclusively) in the Endless Thread. Patricia (OM) is proprietress. Starfart verb Date: 2010 - To completely lose it and then go on a long, bizarre rant especially: doing all this over a trivial matter. (e.g, The video of the newscaster starfarting on air after someone mispronounced his name surfaced on YouTube and became quite popular. - New York Times) starfart (noun): one who starfarts Swine's Inner Gases An anagram, devised by someone in the blog's comments, of Answers In Genesis, a Young-Earth Creationist ministry. Used substitutively, it alludes to an in-joke that the organisation's founder, Ken Ham, is a pig. (example here) Tentacles Self-explanatory reference to cephalopods, the unofficial mascots of Pharyngula. Anything with tentacles is generally considered lovable, sexy, and possibly destined for world domination. Pharyngulites often greet themselves with a clenched tentacle salute. Trophy Wife A term used by PZ to refer to his wife, inspired by a creationist screed about how scientists like PZ live a life of luxury, driving expensive cars and taking long vacations with their trophy wives. (source) Sometimes interpreted as sexism on PZ's part by newcomers who don't know the backstory. Your Concern Is Noted If concern trolls infest a Pharyngula thread it's considered polite to warn them before inviting them to do indecent things with decayed porcupines. This warning generally takes the form of quoting the troll and writing: "Your concern is noted." The phrase originated with the Beware the Believers video: "We appreciate your concern. It is noted, and stupid." Category:Memes